


[AK]野皇冠

by NineteenStrings



Category: A&K
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineteenStrings/pseuds/NineteenStrings





	[AK]野皇冠

善良的唯有永不开口之人。

我曾经对阿穆尔尼说过，世人往往慕强，而我却钟情于强者背后永不开口的人。因为有这样一句古谚，善良的唯有永不开口之人。后来我学会了一些小小把戏，便随着阿穆尔尼离开了深山，前往繁华的城镇。阿穆尔尼此前从来没有告诉过我他有豁了命也要杀死他的仇人，而那人杀不死阿穆尔尼，便要来杀死阿穆尔尼身边的我。当雪亮的刀光映在我的眼里时，我明白了生，也看透了死。我睁开眼的时候，便见宽袍广袖、亚麻发色的男子站在我身前，单手执住刀锋，俊美如天神。  
“阁下与这位姑娘无冤无仇，何必刀兵相向。”俊美的男子吐字缓慢，举手投足之间都透着斯文之气。要杀我的那人昂起头来，面目狰狞：“她是我仇人唯一的软肋，我杀不死我的仇人，便要杀死她。”俊美男子摇摇头，道：“你既要报仇，便不得滥杀无辜。她未曾与你仇人一道谋害你，你便不得杀死她。”他轻而易举地弹开要杀我那人的刀，刀锋立刻出现一道豁口。仇人因这骇人一幕而倒退几步，面上多了几分忌惮。  
“你回去吧，今天你杀不死这位姑娘。”他说，微微垂下头，俯视着面前的人，“我以我的身份起誓。”  
那人离开后，我才有幸看见这位男子的面容。他神色恬淡，脸上挂着单片眼镜，翡翠色的眼睛里闪着光。于是我站起身来向他道谢，并询问他的名字，说自己一定会日日为他祈祷。他微微一笑，坦然接受了我的谢意，并说：“我叫诺埃尔·德斯蒙德，我们还会再相见的。”  
我死里逃生之后做的第一件事便是去找阿穆尔尼，要告诉他有人前来寻仇。我从长街这头走到那头，一直都没有看见阿穆尔尼的身影。我在繁华城镇中漂泊了七日，便裹着一头脏污的金发回到深山的房子中。打开门的一瞬间我看见了阿穆尔尼。他倒悬在房梁上，身下是暗红凝结的血泊。他双目圆睁，脸上布满密密麻麻的黔纹，盯着前方的虚空。  
我踉跄跌坐在地，头脑一片空白。渐渐的，我发现他脸上并不是黔纹，而是一种奇特的字体。阿穆尔尼曾经逼迫我将这种字体刻在自己的脑子里，他说有朝一日便用得上这种失传已久的东西。于是我手脚并用地爬过那片暗红色的血泊，仔细辨认骇人死尸上的印记。阿穆尔尼的死死盯着我，昔日明亮的宝蓝色双瞳已经变得无比灰暗。  
“与同乌鸦共舞的亚瑟王相见，或者与无知的梅林相遇。你是将与死亡重逢的幻影，映照出从不开口之人的嘴唇。”  
我又苦苦思索了几分钟，始终没有揣摩出阿穆尔尼的意思。我灰心丧气地从血泊中爬起，转身想搬把椅子将阿穆尔尼的尸体从房梁上解下来，却在回身那一刻发现身后站着一个人。他黑发红眸，黑袍加身，英俊的脸上凿刻着不近人情的冷酷。  
“你和阿穆尔尼·赛德加是什么关系？”他问道。他的发音听起来非常耳熟，我仔细回想，似乎和诺埃尔·德斯蒙德的发音相似。只不过诺埃尔听上去是斯文的贵公子，而这人听上去像是暴戾的君主。  
也许是我回忆的时间过长惹恼了他，他开始摩挲手中长刀的刀柄。于是我用阿穆尔尼教给我的说辞回答了他：“我是阿穆尔尼的养女。”  
他冷笑一声，道：“阿穆尔尼根本就没有资格让你当他的养女，你身上有神族的气息，而他是索格达最低贱的种类。如果你不愿如实交代，我便让你和我的刀交代交代。”他食指指节轻击刀身，一切都昭示着他心情不佳。我舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，忽然嗅到一股奇妙的气味。说不上这是什么味道，像是开在深山中的永生花，在朝露的浸润下缓缓散发出沁人心脾的香气。我下意识地去追寻气味的来源，却发现它指引我看向阿穆尔尼的尸体。我惊愕地发现阿穆尔尼的尸首上开满了黑色的小花，它们从阿穆尔尼的心口汲取着养分，拼命地盛开。  
“你在看什么？”黑发男子问。他似乎看不见阿穆尔尼心口那些疯狂的黑色小花，因此他的视线牢牢地钉在了我身上。我回过头，道：“我在看阿穆尔尼。”在他开口之前，我又说：“阿穆尔尼从来没告诉过我有关他的事。我从记事起就和他一起生活，但是他什么也没告诉过我——您不要这样看着我，我说的是实话，您还需要我重复吗？——什么也没有。他只教过我，如果有人问我和他的关系，就说我是他的养女。”  
黑发男子危险地眯起双眼。  
“我不想对你使用读心术……”他说道，“但如果……”  
“阿奇，”另外一道男声突兀地插进来，我觉得这声音格外耳熟，“别再逼问这位可怜的姑娘了。阿穆尔尼的嘴根本撬不开，在索格达时你还不知道吗？”我侧过脸，看见了那天救我的那名亚麻发色的男子。我心开始砰砰直跳，似有小鹿乱撞。“诺埃尔哥”四个字从我唇齿间流出来，就像“早上好”一样自然。  
诺埃尔在听到“诺埃尔哥”四个字时身体一僵，但随即就恢复了自然。他像是从来没听到过我逾矩的称呼一样，继续对被称作“阿奇”的黑发男子说：“星盘指引我们跋涉千里来到这里，命运又让我救下这位和阿穆尔尼有关的姑娘，说不定她就是带着我们找到那一位的钥匙。”说罢他又看向我，自然而然地问道：“对吗，姑娘？”  
黑发男子直直盯着我，直教我冷汗横流。也许过了有一分钟——也许一炷香的时间——他才收回按在刀柄上的手，冲我点了点头。他猩红色的眼中泛着冷光，嘴角展出一道轻蔑的笑：“莱汀·赛德加。我的名字是阿奇博尔德·德斯蒙德，希望你能好好记住我的名字。”  
我感到冷汗顺着我的脊梁缓缓下滑，浸透了我的衬裙。我能看清楚阿奇博尔德的笑容，他的笑里藏着刀，他从来都不是一个好相与的人。而最深沉的情感是恐惧——那种恐惧感甚至比阿穆尔尼的死带给我的更深，因为后者仅是使我心神不安了一瞬，而前者却让我如溺深海。  
我从来没有告诉过阿奇博尔德·德斯蒙德我的名字。

我收殓好阿穆尔尼的尸体后，委婉地向阿奇博尔德表示我想留在这里，不再插手任何事情。但是阿奇博尔德强硬地拒绝了我。他说，阿穆尔尼必须死，而我也必须和他一起走。世上所有事情都可以有所转圜，唯独这两件不可能有余地。  
当我借着收拾东西的名号光明正大地磨磨蹭蹭时，诺埃尔凑过来，小声地对我说：“其实还有一件事是阿奇博尔德无法让步的。”我停下手中的事，有些错愕地看向他。他现在是要坦白他和阿奇博尔德的来由了吗？  
“这也是我们来找你的目的，莱汀。”诺埃尔的声音落在我耳畔，“阿奇博尔德有一位爱人。为了证明他的爱，他将自己大半的权能都作为求婚礼物，送给了他的爱人。出于种种原因，他的爱人逝世了，尸体也不知所踪。除了死亡女神之外，没有人能说出一位神明长眠的地点。令人不安的是，死亡女神亦消失了。现在，有人要挑战阿奇博尔德的权威，以自己所有权能为赌注来与阿奇博尔德博弈。而阿奇博尔德为了找到他爱人的尸体和他的权能，不得不从索格达来到人世间，寻求能帮到他的人。”  
“但这和我有什么关系呢？您知道的，我自小就生长在山野里。”  
“我是阿奇博尔德身边的大方士。星盘的指示是让我们找到神族的叛徒。它指示着我救下你，又指示着我们来到阿穆尔尼的身边，并亲眼见证了他的死亡。”  
“您的意思是——你们杀死了阿穆尔尼？”  
诺埃尔极其缓慢地摇头，道：“我们没有杀死阿穆尔尼，我们只是见到了他，而后注视着他吊死在房梁上罢了。”  
一股怒意席卷了我的内心，但这愤怒很快又平复下去，随后而来的是海浪似的冰冷。我有些悲哀地注视着诺埃尔，道：“你们没有杀死他。你们只是看着他死。我原来以为你们——神明——都是慈爱的。”  
“慈爱也是无用的。”我不知道该怎样描述诺埃尔此时复杂的神情，像是怜悯，却又像是厌恶，“索格达的神无法干预死亡，就连死亡女神也不能。阿奇博尔德的爱人便是一个最好的证明。阿奇博尔德是索格达最强的神，他的爱人曾是索格达最智慧的神。后来他的爱人因故堕魔，并被施以遗忘的诅咒。阿奇博尔德深爱他，赋予他的爱人最高的权能，可是却无法拯救他。他爱人的样貌被人遗忘，他爱人的名字被人遗忘，而现在，他爱人的死也被人遗忘。”  
“那么阿奇博尔德为什么没有忘掉？  
“他赋予了他的爱人以自己的权能。同时，他将他爱人的名字刻在了手臂上。每日清晨，他便会用刀重新刻一次，用最烈的疼痛来提醒自己。而我虽然能向星盘问出他的爱人的名字，却注定无法说出。因为一旦我说出那人的名字，我便会立刻忘记。”诺埃尔推了推滑落到鼻翼的镜片，道，“这也是我们来找你的原因，莱汀。星盘说世上只有你能破除沉默。所以，我们需要你来找到这个人，找到阿奇博尔德的爱人。”  
我冷哼一声，道：“阿穆尔尼抚养我长大，他是我生命中最重要的人。你们眼睁睁地看着他死，却要我反过来帮助你们。”  
“你对阿穆尔尼没有感情。”诺埃尔说。  
我睁大了眼睛。  
诺埃尔说的没错，我对阿穆尔尼没有任何感情。我甚至有些讨厌他，因为他看我的时候，就像是透过我在看另一个人。阿穆尔尼也知道我对他的厌恶，我们俩对此事心照不宣。但是，我以为我能够骗过除阿穆尔尼之外的所有人，没想到这一切轻而易举地被诺埃尔揭穿了。  
“不必懊丧，”诺埃尔说，“我看过所有生物的眼睛。只要他有生命，我便能看穿他的内心——我这漫长的一生，只有两个神是例外。一者过于强大，我只能在他眼中看见偏执；而另一位神，我不敢看。”说到这里时他垂下眼，脸上的神情竟有些落寞。  
我心道强大的那一位一定是阿奇博尔德，而剩下那一位或许和诺埃尔有些渊源。  
“那我要怎么帮你们？”我问，“阿穆尔尼没有教过我什么东西。”  
诺埃尔说：“做梦。我们将在这里停留一个晚上，你需要将你的梦告诉我。”  
我点点头，算是答应了诺埃尔。而后我又问：“是不是我做完这个梦就可以走人了？”“不，”诺埃尔说，“你要随我们一起上路，因为你的梦会不断变化。”我未免有些惧怕，毕竟除了谦和有礼的诺埃尔之外，同行的还有一个神色阴鸷、面色沉郁的阿奇博尔德。不知为何，我从见到阿奇博尔德那一刻起，就对他产生了深深的畏惧。那种畏惧不是因为他轻而易举地说出了我的名字，而是我仿佛天生就该跪在他面前，向他臣服。  
“我不想和……”  
“说够了吗？”阿奇博尔德的声音突兀地插入，“如果她不愿意，直接杀死便是。我不相信只有这个黄毛丫头能找到他。”  
“阿奇……”诺埃尔有些无奈，“我已经将她说动了。更何况她……”  
阿奇博尔德伸手制止了诺埃尔，随后向我逼近一步，阴影笼罩在我的身上：“好，莱汀·赛德加，你告诉我，阿穆尔尼尸体上那些字符是什么意思？”  
我的第一反应是装傻充愣：“什么字符？”  
阿奇博尔德冷笑一声，在我眨眼的一瞬刀光已至，而诺埃尔细长的双指牢牢夹住刀刃，此时此刻刃尖与我眼睛的距离不过一张纸那么薄。金色的血顺着诺埃尔的指缝流下来，他的声音有些不悦：“就算阿穆尔尼教过她，而她对你有所隐瞒，你也不应该这样冲动。”  
“你为何又这样维护她？是因为她让你想起了谁吗？”阿奇博尔德嗤笑一声，刀刃上红光流转，“那位你不敢看的神？你如此软弱而又可悲，实在枉为我的大方士。”  
诺埃尔没有回答。他的手指以肉眼可见的频率剧烈颤抖着，而阿奇博尔德的刀刃仍旧稳然不动。阿奇博尔德周身散发出的威压实在太过恐怖，我几乎要无法呼吸，但在极度的恐惧中，我仍然抬起头来，直视那双猩红的眼。  
“就算我……知道那字符是什么意思……”我吐字艰难，“告诉你……又有什么意义？”  
“你是一个彻头彻尾的骗子，”阿奇博尔德没有收刀，俯视着我，“和他一样，都是骗子。”

当晚我便做了一个梦。梦里我从一片荒芜的水域中浮起，水草与我的金色头发相纠缠。当我抬起头时，便看见一位白色头发的美人坐在岸边，单手支颐，居高临下地打量浸在水里的我。他的左眼是靛青色的，右眼却是一片灰色，像是被人刻意抹掉了色彩一般。  
“你好？”我试探着向他问好。  
他仍旧是居高临下地看着我，似乎并没有回应我的打算。他的肤色苍白，嘴唇微微泛着冷青，眼睫上似乎挂了一层霜，像极了一尊栩栩如生的雕像。但我觉得他也有可能是死人——死人是不会说话的，因为他们被剥夺了说话的能力。在愣愣地看了这尊雕像——或是一个死人——约莫三分钟后，我终于想起了诺埃尔的嘱托。于是我大胆地上了岸，准备去看看我的梦里有什么。当我带着一身水滴滴答答地路过白发的美人时，他忽然开口了：“水中来的影子，你去哪里？”  
说实话，听见他声音的那一瞬间，我以为自己听见了天神说话。那些平素听起来毫无特色的音节由他说出时，不知不觉地带上了一些奇妙却毫不违和的卷舌音，使之听上去具有了一种悲悯而圣洁的神性。  
于是我停了下来，望着他，道：“受他人所托，我要在我的梦里看看。”  
“可是这里只有这一片水域，你无法走出去。”他垂下眼，摊开右手，手心中开出一捧花。这种黑色而又不祥的花我曾在阿穆尔尼的尸体上见过，但是那些花开得非常狂野，没有他手心中这些花万分之一的虔诚——想到这里我自己都忍不住笑了起来，也许是面前白发的美人身上神明的气息过于浓重，我才认为他手中的花都是他的小小信徒。  
“这是什么花？”我跪坐下来，歪着头看向他手中的花。  
“亡灵花。”他说，神色淡淡，“透过它们，我才能看见你，在生和死的缝隙间挣扎的影子。”  
他朝自己的手心轻轻吹了一口气，那些花便缓缓萎谢。一瞬间我在他的掌心看到了生和死，二者本没有分明的界限。  
“我想，你来这里是一位神明的意思。”他说，“他们找不到死亡本身，便进入梦境来获得指示。”  
“你是阿奇博尔德的爱人吗？”虽然听不懂他在说什么，但是我还是大概猜测到了他的身份。  
他笑起来，眼睫上的寒霜被簌簌抖落：“他们仍然这么称呼我吗？我以为他们会称呼我为不祥的乌鸦。”他灰色的、诡异的右眼逐渐有了变化——有一星红色从他的眼底漫了起来，而后他整个人仿佛有了色彩，不再像我第一眼见到他时那么苍白无力。他舒展肢体，耳上悬挂的十字架微微晃动。  
“自我介绍一下，我是凯尔·欧文。不过当你醒来，你便会忘记我的名字。”他说话很慢，仍然带着那种奇妙而毫不违和的卷舌音，“如你所见，我已经去世很多年了，以至于我只能出现在梦境里。”  
“阿奇博尔德一直在找你，”我说，“本来我是与你们毫无瓜葛的——我是被迫的。”  
“我知道，也只有阿奇博尔德那种蠢货能做出这种事。”他说，“我还知道他血洗了索格达，从最北端一路杀到最南端。他的确是一个暴戾的人，但是我也得承认，我爱的就是他的冷血与残忍。”  
“你们是怎么相爱的？”我有些突兀地问道。我始终没想明白为什么面前这般圣洁的人会爱上阿奇博尔德那样偏执、暴躁、阴冷如毒蛇的人。  
凯尔看向我，异色的双瞳波光流转：“说来话长了。简单说来，就是我受世人崇敬很久了，所有人在我面前都一模一样。他们对我恭敬至极，仿佛我是什么易碎的瓷器一般。在所有人眼里，我都是该待在天堂，安安稳稳地当我的花瓶。只有阿奇博尔德，只有他一个人能带我下地狱。”  
“下地狱是好事吗？世人都想着上天堂，连阿穆尔尼都告诉我，只要我诚心祷告，终有一日能够上天堂。”  
“对我来说是的。所以我最后堕魔了。”凯尔歪了歪头，说，“诚心祷告上天堂这种话，在索格达的神族之间倒是很流行。你口中的那位阿穆尔尼大概与索格达的神族有些关系。”  
“是，他们曾经说过阿穆尔尼的嘴在索格达是出了名的严。”  
“我从未听过这个人，那他应当是我死后才出现的了。”凯尔若有所思，“我死之前曾经请示过塔罗牌，说我的死亡皆因最亲近的人而起。那句神谕我现在都还记得——‘最不起眼的一把刀刺穿了堕魔者跳动的心脏，将他从世人的记忆中抹去，从此只有死亡的影子能记住他。’我处处提防，最后还是……”说到这里，他有些疲惫地按住眉心，停顿片刻，复又缓缓开口：“我记不清我是怎样死的了。你不能要求一个往生的堕魔说出自己的死法。堕魔获取了超过其他普通神族的力量，他的死亡便成为了一个秘密。”  
我不知道他经历了什么，才会选择堕魔。阿穆尔尼曾经说过，若非有绝对忠诚、就算背叛灵魂也在所不惜的信仰，否则不会有神族选择成为一名堕魔。因为堕魔的过程极其痛苦，非意志坚定者是绝不可能存活下来的。阿穆尔尼给我看过一本札记，据说这本札记是他从一名将死的魔族那里收来的。札记上详细地记录了神族堕魔需要经过的磨难：他们要卸去一身神力，跨过沸腾的冥海，再赤脚从阴冷的火焰上走过，而后徒手攀上刀刃拼接成的险峰，在峰顶与神明、魔神轮流对话。如若他的应答不能让神明满意，神明将降下天雷，将他的灵魂绞碎，将他的身躯投入火焰，再看那飞灰沉入冥海；如若他的应答不能让魔神赞许，魔神便会将他从峰顶掷下，看他倒插在峰底刀刃上的丑态，让他感受到自己骨血中神力、生命的消逝。  
“如果日后你遇到堕魔，”阿穆尔尼坚定地说，“要么追随他，要么杀死他。”现在想来，阿穆尔尼也许是知道凯尔·欧文的。他虽然不允许我出山，与任何外来人搭上关系，但是却不遗余力地向我讲述索格达的传说与故事。也许他已经预见到有这么一天，我会被一个黑发的疯子逼着进入梦境，来见一个与我毫不相关的人。我不知道说些什么好，于是只得望着凯尔，期望他能说些什么。但他也只是怔怔地看着远处深邃的天幕，目光空远而寂寥。  
我感到自己的指尖有些发麻，便不由自主地低下头去看是怎么一回事，却发现我的指尖变得有些透明。“我是要醒了吗？”我问道。凯尔瞥了一眼我的手指，没有说话——我才发现方才他的愣怔不是因为他在发呆，而是因为他的大半个身子又重新变回了雕像。此时只有他的眼睛还泛着黯淡的光，那光极其微弱，一阵风都能将它吹熄。好在我的梦境里没有风，才能让这缕光在他的眼中缓缓摇曳。  
“向北走吧。”他轻声说，“一直向北走——直到遇见乌鸦。”  
他右眼中的光芒熄灭的那一瞬，我猛地睁开了双眼。在喘了好一阵子气后，我才发现自己大汗淋漓。熹微的晨光中，阿奇博尔德掌心亮起一团火，映着他猩红的眼。  
“你见到了谁？他同你说了什么？”他慢条斯理地问，摩挲着他无鞘的刀，“你最好一字不落地告诉我，否则我那位无用的大方士也救不了你。”  
从我醒来到阿奇博尔德问我问题不过几十秒，但是我已经将梦里的那个人是谁忘得干干净净。他是谁？他长什么样？他同我说过什么？我一概不知。我唯一能记得的便是他让我向北，一直向北走——直到遇见乌鸦。

在阿奇博尔德面前诺埃尔和我都别无选择，他执意要在此时离开，我们便不得不即刻动身。诺埃尔在地上绘好巨大的灿金色法阵，从中召唤出三匹六翼的天马。其中有一匹白色天马十分温顺，它将头转向我，仔细观察我片刻后，向我俯下上半身。诺埃尔有些吃惊，看起来天马的反应像是超出了他的预期。阿奇博尔德翻身上了另一匹黑色天马，饶有兴趣地道：“我记得你还同我吹嘘过这匹马能记住它的主人。你是怎么说的来着？‘它虽然温顺，但只对主人有礼。’——现在看来它已经能把另外一个人认作它曾经的主人了，是吗？”“一个意外。”诺埃尔眉头紧锁，虽然他说着是一个意外，但是他的表情让我感觉他的内心亦是充满疑惑。我上了马后，马儿高兴地仰起头，打了个响鼻。  
“由此可见世上没有永恒的爱。”阿奇博尔德讥讽地说，“去莫休斯城吧，那里是离极北之地最近的镇子。”不待诺埃尔回答，他便吹了声口哨。黑色的天马缓缓张开六翼，如同暗夜的使者拉开了夜的天幕。它优雅地向前迈了几步，而后舒翼，闪电般地消失在密林中。我抚摸身下白马的脊背，它如能直接听懂我心意一般，带着我踏着黑色天马的足迹飞奔而去。风吹过我的脸颊，让我的金色长发在风中乱舞。当白马载着我在云间沉浮时，我伸手去抚它的脖颈——恍然间，我感到自己好似无数次在云中抚摸过这匹白马。  
那时的我有一头银白的长发，他们似乎尊敬地称我为“死亡女神”。

天马可以日行千里。因此，在薄暮时，我们便到了莫休斯城。莫休斯城是世界上离极北之地最近的小镇，常年被黑暗，严寒与风雪笼罩。但每年都会有很多人在这里驻足，只为一观  
阿穆尔尼说过，这里的常住居民是当年在神魔之战中被驱逐出索格达的神族之人，他们虽身为神族，却在暗中支持那些魔族，向魔族中人传递了许多情报，间接导致了许多神明的陨落。莫休斯城本是风雪中的死地，被这些神族罪人用仅存的神力改造后，便成了大名鼎鼎的旅游胜地。  
就算诺埃尔早就为我准备好了御寒的符咒，但当天马降落在莫休斯城郊外的荒坡上时，我还是险些被凌冽的寒风吹得失去意识。  
“几年都没见过这么冷的风了。旅人应当住满了莫休斯城的房间。我们还能找到落脚的地方吗？”诺埃尔看着三匹天马消失在夜幕中后，开口问道。  
“去看看。如果找不到，就暂时找个能避风的地方歇一晚上。”阿奇博尔德说。他向前走去，丝毫没有等我的打算。诺埃尔转过头来，关切地问：“需要帮忙吗？”  
我摇头拒绝了他，随后迈开僵直的腿，小心地让自己不要陷入雪里——但就算再怎样谨慎，我还是免不了踩进一个坑，一头栽在雪中。  
“你要死了，”有一个细又轻的女声在我耳边说，“你将回到我身边，尽管我现在对此一无所知。但是我什么都知道……我早就知道了。”  
我挥动僵硬的手臂，胡乱挣扎起来，却感觉这一切都是徒劳无功的动作而已。渐渐地，窒息感攥紧了我，那一刻我几乎以为自己要死在深雪之下了，但忽然有人握住了我的手腕，将我从层层雪中提了起来。  
“怎么了？”诺埃尔将我扶起来站稳，问，“我回头便看见你面朝下躺着，还在不停挣扎。”  
“雪太深了。”我说，但当我回头去看方才地上硕大的雪坑时，发现那里只有浅浅的一层雪。方才乍然出现的窒息感越发诡异，我不由得有些瑟缩。  
诺埃尔松开我，道：“莫休斯城外的风雪有使人陷入梦境的作用，你是能够在梦境里与死者沟通的人，方才产生窒息感也是再正常不过的事。”  
“我方才还听到一个声音……”我说，“她说我快要死了。”不知为何，我觉得不能将那个女声说的话悉数告知诺埃尔，那些话仿佛是一把利刃，可以轻而易举地划破我与诺埃尔、阿奇博尔德之间那层几乎看不见的、象征着和平的薄膜。  
诺埃尔安抚般地替我披上不知从哪取出的披风：“那也许是擅长蛊惑人的雪妖。你不会死的。”  
“在你们找到阿奇博尔德要找的那个人之前，对吗？”我抬起头，望着诺埃尔翡翠色的双眼。尽管诺埃尔没有回答我，但我知道答案是肯定的，至于我之后还能不能活下去，全部要看阿奇博尔德此人的心情。  
也许是因为我正惦念着他，已经走出很远的阿奇博尔德回过头来，隔着层层风雪望着诺埃尔和我，从头到脚都透着“不耐烦”三个大字。  
“诺埃尔，”我小声地说，“我有预感，我们会在莫休斯城找到那只乌鸦的。”  
诺埃尔点点头，抬手推了一下脸上挂着的单片眼镜，笑容和蔼：“那么，便走吧。”他向我掌心中塞入一张符纸，说：“这枚符咒可以帮你抵御雪妖和梦境的困扰。我们快要到莫休斯城了，那里有神族的结界，一切会好很多。”  
“但愿如此。”我有些含糊地说。  
雪越下越大，我加快脚步，踩着诺埃尔落下的脚印，快步向莫休斯城走去。风呼啸着，荒原上有几棵枯树，它们静默地站在风里，好似在窥探着我。  
“你看呀，”风中有轻软的女声飘过我耳边，“这些树都还认得你，他们见过你，他们都知道你只是李代桃僵的影子罢了。”

踏过莫休斯城门外那根白线的一刹那，雪便变小了。若说方才荒原上的雪是把把锋利刀片，此时它则变成了层层细密的、飘扬的碎纸片。莫休斯城的街道上空无一人，路面上积着一层厚雪，只有一盏盏明亮的灯昭示着这座城还有生命。我裹紧方才诺埃尔披在我身上的披风，心怦怦狂跳——好像有什么事快发生了。在风雪里，我相信了我的直觉。我下意识地拉住诺埃尔的手，想让他不要再向前走。但当他转过头来，疑惑地望着我时，我却一句话也说不出来。  
我的直觉时准时不准。当我要直面死亡与灾厄时，我便能察觉出各种细节后潜藏的危机。但我从来没办法趋吉避凶，因为所有被我躲过的死亡和灾厄总会奇怪地应验在别人身上。  
“怎么了，莱汀？”他温声细语地问道，但微微蹙起的眉让我能感觉到他并不喜欢我这样鲁莽地拉住他。  
但我也不必回答他了。因为阿奇博尔德在一盏暗黄色的灯前停下了脚步。昏暗的灯光投在阿奇博尔德的身上，勉强照亮了他脚边小木板上歪歪扭扭的“住宿”二字。阿奇博尔德转过头来，看向诺埃尔，神情古怪。  
“诺埃尔，”他没有再戏谑地称诺埃尔为大方士，“我想，你会认识她的。”  
我的心刹那狂跳起来，诺埃尔轻而易举地挣开了我的手，快步走向阿奇博尔德。他站在阿奇博尔德身边的瞬间，整个人好似被按下了暂停键。他翡翠色的双眼圆睁着，嘴唇因过度震惊而微微张开。就这样僵持了十几秒后——也许是几十秒，一分钟——他轻声唤：“莉莉？”  
一名容颜姣好的白发少女坐在炉火融融的室内。她平视着前方，眼神空洞，似是一尊没有神智的人偶。  
那道轻细的女声又在我耳边响起来了：“我找到你了，你也找到我了。”  
阿奇博尔德推门而入。  
白发少女似是被推门的声音惊动。她站起身来，动作有些慌乱：“凯瑟琳正在酒窖里……请问几位是来住宿的吗？我想，今天还剩——”  
“凯莉·欧文。”阿奇博尔德打断了白发少女的话，“你的兄长叫什么名字？”  
被称作凯莉·欧文的白发少女睁大双眼：“凯瑟琳是我的姐姐，现在正在酒窖里，所以我只是替她看看店。我没有兄长，我一直都和凯瑟琳住在一起——请问几位是来住宿的吗？我想，今天还剩下……两间。我的确叫凯莉，你怎么会知道？但是我不姓欧文。对……两间房。”她说话颠三倒四，常常是开始说下一句话时才能反应过来上一句话只说了一半。我瞥了一眼身边的诺埃尔，自从他见到这名少女，便是魂不守舍的状态，与平常判若两人。  
“我不在乎你的姐姐是谁，”阿奇博尔德有些暴躁，但很明显他在克制自己，“我只想知道你的兄长叫什么名字？”  
虽然阿奇博尔德有意收敛自己周身暴戾的气息，但显然这还是使凯莉·欧文受到了刺激。她用双手捂住脸，不住后退，一边退一边崩溃地大喊“我不知道”。其中夹杂着某些模糊不清的单词，我猜她是在呼唤那位正在酒窖里忙碌的凯瑟琳。  
“……阿奇博尔德！”诺埃尔猛地开口，“够了！莉莉的状态有问题，你难道看不出来吗？还在那里拼命刺激她？”  
阿奇博尔德回过头来，猩红的眼中布满血丝：“你找到了你想找的人，你想好好地保护她，你不想让她受到一丁点刺激……那我什么时候才能想起来他是谁？！”  
一片混乱中我躲到了房间的角落里。借着使人昏昏欲睡的灯光，我看清了凯莉·欧文的眼睛。一蓝一红，与梦中的那个人截然相反。这难道就是梦境的指示吗？那么乌鸦又在哪里？是否就在这间房屋内？  
我抬起头，看见房顶上悬挂着的巨大鸟笼。笼中有一只通体乌黑的鸟，歪着头，正凝望着我。  
“别问他们俩为什么没看见我，”它开口了，“因为能见证死亡的只有你，死亡女神的影子。”  
笼门悄然打开，乌鸦展开双翅，滑翔到我面前。它漆黑的双眼有如黑洞，将我吸入其中，使我窥见了过去的过去。

“莉莉，”白色短发的俊美男子快步追上大步走在前面的白发少女，“我今天是想认真和你谈谈这件事的，每次说到他你就会生气——”  
白发少女怒气冲冲地转过头来，大声道：“你知道那些人是怎么说你的吗？他们不敢嚼阿奇博尔德的舌根，就在背后编排你！我每次都需要极力克制自己才不会杀了他们！和阿奇博尔德在一起能带给你什么乐趣？”  
此时我的视角很奇怪。我像是一个站得远远的旁观者，但我同时又能感受到白发少女——凯莉·欧文的心绪。她在愤怒，愤怒之中还夹杂着悲伤与担忧。而追赶她的那个人……我想起来了，那个人是凯尔·欧文，是我在梦里见过的那个人，是阿奇博尔德竭尽一生在找寻的那个人。  
凯尔说：“我曾经给你讲过的，莉莉，我们不需要过分在意他人的看法。我和阿奇博尔德在一起时会很放松，这就足够了。”  
凯莉仰着头，道：“我知道你怀着极善却又极冷的心，是不会为他人的恶语扰乱的。但是我会，哥哥，我不想听到他们那样说你。我随时都可以让他们去死，但是我记得你曾经叮嘱过我的话。我一直都很讨厌阿奇博尔德，因为他不是个好人。”  
“正因为他不是好人，我才会喜欢他。”凯尔认真地说，“所有人都对我恭敬至极，只有他一个人可以拉我下地狱。”  
“你知道阿奇博尔德的身份牌是什么吗？”凯莉语速很快，“他不会拉你下地狱。他只会将你封存、封印，在所有人都不知道的地方。阿奇博尔德将跌落神坛而死，可是你没有结局，哥哥，你是我看到的人里唯一没有结局的人。你就像被人藏起来了，藏在一个不为人知的地方。”  
“其实我不会在乎这些东西。如果他们要我死，那便死好了；如果他们想要忘记我，那便忘记吧。”凯尔轻抚凯莉的脸颊，道，“索格达对我来说只有两个人值得珍惜。一个是你，一个是阿奇博尔德。只要你们两个人还记得我，那便够了。”  
凯莉没有说话，而后她猛地扑进了凯尔的怀里。我能感受到她心中的痛苦与不甘，但下一刻画面转换，我突然站在了阿穆尔尼的面前——尽管这时的阿穆尔尼仍是一头黑发，神采奕奕，背也未曾如此后那般佝偻，但我仍然认出那就是阿穆尔尼。  
“长话短说，她情绪失控的时候太少了。”我听见自己说，“你找到能杀死死亡女神的方法了吗？”  
“大人，我翻阅了索格达中所有与弑神相关的古籍，最后只得出了一个结论。死亡女神是无法被杀死的，但是她能够被摧毁。”阿穆尔尼弯下腰。  
“如何摧毁她？”  
“目前还没有找到方法……但是大人，”阿穆尔尼的眼中燃着狂热的光，“您要相信我，我一定能找到方法，我会竭尽全力，奉出属于我的一切，只为您的诞生……”  
我从未见过这样的阿穆尔尼。自我有记忆以来，阿穆尔尼总是冷淡且无情的。用他自己的话来说，他没有信仰，因为他的信仰已经死去。  
“停止说那些无所谓的话。”我抬手示意他停止说这些花里胡哨的话，“那么，智慧之神呢？能杀死他么？”  
“死亡女神与智慧之神是双生相，虽不会同死，但一者受重创，另一者必重伤。”阿穆尔尼弯着腰，但他的头高高扬起，“智慧之神的力量远远比不上其他神族，我会想方设法重创他的。”  
“那我就等待你的好消息。她的情绪快要恢复正常了，我也要离开了。”我说，“在我走之前我想问你一个问题。你为什么愿意背叛神族来帮助我这个影子？”  
阿穆尔尼痴痴地笑了：“大人，当年我还是个卑贱的奴隶，在死亡女神的宫殿里做最累的活。我快要病死的时候，您突然出现了，并救了我一命。您也许根本就不记得救过这样一个小小奴隶，但是奴隶对当年的救命之恩记忆犹新。”  
我凝望着阿穆尔尼，没有说话。随后周围的一切犹如墨滴入水一般消融开来，我继续以一个旁观者的身份站在凯莉身边，和她一起凝望着盛大的人海。这应当是一场非常隆重的聚会，神庙四周被饰以象征纯洁的白色永生花，所有到场的神明都身着华贵的服饰，他们头顶造型各异的金银饰物，身上或点缀素白的鹊羽，或披挂流光般的层纱。我甚至还看到了东方的古神，他们乘坐的轿舆上垂挂着珠帘，剔透圆润的碧玉在索格达的阳光下闪闪发光。一位娴静的女神被搀扶着从轿舆中步出，她未施粉黛却仍显得楚楚动人，眸中是安宁和静寂。  
在众神相会的这一刻，凯莉身着黑色的及地长裙，两缕银发垂到天鹅般的脖颈旁，映着脖颈上银白色的倒十字架。她十指紧扣，俯视着来往的神明，显得心事重重。  
“欧文小姐？您独自一人吗？”诺埃尔自不远处向凯莉走来。他与平时的打扮相差无二，只是换上了一副更为精致的金边镜片。凯莉转过头去，冲他颔首，道：“是的。”  
“在下方才看到您的兄长在那边和他人交谈。您不过去看看吗？”  
“不了，”凯莉抄起双臂，道，“我不想和不喜欢的人交谈。”  
诺埃尔像发现了什么新大陆似的：“那在下是忝列欧文小姐喜欢的人之中了吗？”  
“你觉得是，那便是了。”凯莉微微一笑。她面上仍毫无波澜，但我听见她的心跳得越来越快，越来越响，好似马上要挣脱她的胸腔。  
诺埃尔便绅士地行了个礼，道：“不胜荣幸。在下有幸邀请欧文小姐跳支舞吗？”  
“唔……当然可以。不过请您先教教我怎么跳吧。”  
“那在下就献丑了。”诺埃尔弯下腰，伸出手，让凯莉能搭上他结实的手臂。随后他虚虚地搂住凯莉的腰，示意她向左迈出一步。凯莉便向左迈出一步，又在诺埃尔的引导下向右后方退步。她仰着头，与诺埃尔对视着——我听见凯莉的怦怦心跳，也听见诺埃尔强健有力的心跳声。  
“在下教您跳舞，您的兄长会不满意吗？”  
“哥哥他今天顾不上我吧，”凯莉叹了口气，道，“是阿奇博尔德邀请这么多神明来索格达吧，我大概已经猜到会有什么发生了。”  
“那么您会同意吗？”  
“我向哥哥直言过我讨厌阿奇博尔德，但是他执意要与那个人在一起，我也没有办法，对不对？”  
“是啊。一见钟情是唯一真诚的爱情。”诺埃尔带着凯莉转了一圈，道，“欧文小姐，有没有人说过您很有舞蹈的天赋，简直可以无师自通？”  
“也许是您教得不错。”凯莉偏过头，小声说。  
我想起来了，凯莉其实会跳舞。在我还是贴附在她脚下的影子时，我便看到过凯尔手把手教她跳舞。凯尔精通男步和女步，他兼具男步的平稳有力以及女步的婀娜多姿。可以说除了舞乐之神外，没有人跳舞能比凯尔好看。由他手把手教出来的凯莉自然也差不到哪里去。但在诺埃尔面前，她似乎从来没有真正地学过舞蹈。  
一曲舞毕，诺埃尔松开凯莉，深深地鞠了个躬。凯莉也回以一礼。二人久久对视，直到他们同时将脸转开。我注意到诺埃尔的耳根肉眼可见地红了，不由微微有些震惊。多年后波澜不惊的大方士原来也有这么纯情的时候吗？  
凯莉转过身，仍然扣着她的十指，但已经不似方才那样紧张了。诺埃尔就静静地站在她身边，二人一起在栏杆后俯视着熙熙攘攘的宾客。此时宾客们已经在神庙中央的白色圆台旁就坐，圆台上闪着碎金似的流光。  
“宴会快要开始了，”诺埃尔单手支颐，望着下方的圆台，“欧文小姐，您期待吗？”  
“也许吧。方才是紧张极了，在和您跳了一支舞后，我竟然冷静了下来。”凯莉说，她注视着自己的双手，我听见她的心在狂跳。  
阿奇博尔德出现了。过去的他没有现在这般阴鸷沉郁，而是神采奕奕，脸上写满属于少年的志得意满——也许对一个神明来说，他确实是少年。此时的他虽是狂傲，但还未到此后那般暴戾。他腰间的刀仍好好地放在鞘中，悬在腰间。他自高处一跃而下，落在白色圆台上，将圆台上的光影踩得更加细碎。周围便悄悄静了下来，所有人都知道阿奇博尔德有话要说。  
“有幸在索格达举办百年一度的东西方神明聚会，”阿奇博尔德笑着，猩红色的眼中泛着光，“各位远道而来，舟车劳顿，实在辛苦了。今年我有幸牵头举办此次聚会，准备仓促，还望各位海涵。”  
“不过，比起百年一度的东西方神明聚会，今天有一件更重要的事。这也是我愿意举办这次聚会，并邀请了这么多神的重要原因。”阿奇博尔德说道，“今天，我要向我的爱人求婚。”  
他语速不急不缓：“我的爱人，智慧之神，凯尔·欧文。自我见到他的第一眼起，我便爱上了他。他是我的缚兽之链，也是我的狂暴之源。此后还有谁想找他的麻烦，必须先跨过我的尸体。”  
“阿奇博尔德——你他妈把我放哪里来了——”凯尔的声音倏然响起，“你他妈在说什么尸体——”他从云上坠下，黑色的衣袍在风中飞扬。阿奇博尔德稳稳地接住了从云上坠下的凯尔，嘴角扬起一抹笑。  
“你是我的爱人，亲爱的，我们的尸体将永远埋在一起。”阿奇博尔德边说边将凯尔放下，扶着他站稳。凯尔向四周瞥了一眼，似乎有些愠怒，快速说了一句什么，阿奇博尔德便握住他的手，单膝跪下。凯尔有些震惊，他的脸上浮起一层薄红。  
“凯尔·欧文，”阿奇博尔德仰起头，“我说，你听。”  
“我将永生花此生唯一一次盛开送给你。”神庙上方的白色永生花绽开，香气弥漫在这座神庙中。  
“我将自鸿蒙开辟至今的智慧送给你。”数不清的卷轴合在一起，变为一本极薄的册子，被阿奇博尔德放在凯尔的掌心。  
“我将雀鸟衔来的霞光送给你。”几只雀鸟衔着朝霞与晚霞，从东西方展翅而来，让霞光轻轻落在阿奇博尔德的掌心，而阿奇博尔德将霞光缠在了凯尔的手腕上。  
“我将夜晚的群星与此间的孤月送给你。”天幕慢慢转黑，星子在天鹅绒般的夜空中闪烁。随后那星光逐渐黯淡下去，一轮明月升了起来，冷光映照着白色圆台中央的二人。  
“我将我的刀鞘送给你。”阿奇博尔德取下悬挂在腰间的刀，拔出刀来，将刀鞘双手奉上。  
“我将我的第三根肋骨送给你。”阿奇博尔德按住自己的胸口，从牵连的血肉中取出一枚朴素得有些失色的戒指，戴在凯尔的无名指上。  
“我将我的权能送给你。”阿奇博尔德咬破自己的无名指尖，将鲜血涂抹在凯尔的唇边。  
“我将昼夜更替带来的生与死送给你。”天光乍亮，一切都恢复如常，众神皆屏息凝神，天地间唯有阿奇博尔德的声音。  
“我将我的爱、我的恨、我的一切送给你。从此，只要我活着，你便是我的象征。我死后，你也便和我一起死去。流云与星辰，万物与众神作为我们爱情的见证，死亡也将让我们彼此紧紧交缠。”  
“你是我永生永世的爱人，你毫无选择。”阿奇博尔德说。  
阿奇博尔德站起身来，用力吻在凯尔的双唇上。神庙周围的三十六根石柱撑起了神庙，而阿奇博尔德站得比这三十六根石柱都要高。他紧紧拥着凯尔，力道极大，像是要把凯尔揉进自己的骨血中。也许他咬破了凯尔的嘴唇，也许没有。没有人会知道他们究竟有没有血肉交融。  
二人在众神之上，穹顶之下接吻。而后凯尔后撤一步，喘着气，声音有些发抖：“我从来就没想过会有别的选择。你是个疯子，而我也是。”  
索格达的父神与母神一碰酒杯，清脆的叮当声响彻整座神庙。父神举起酒杯，遥遥向圆台上的阿奇博尔德和凯尔祝酒，道：“以父神与母神的名义，祝福你们。”  
“或许你们并不需要，”明眸皓齿的爱神站起身来，她轻轻一挥手，一阵清风托着一对对戒向阿奇博尔德和凯尔飘去，“东方有一句古诗，‘愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁’，这对对戒取的是这个意思。祝你们便如诗中所说那般生生世世相伴吧。”  
悠长的钟声响起，十二名捧着花的神使自东方流云中破出，落在圆台周围对应十二时辰的位置。刹那代表时间的齿轮在空中浮现，东方的古神从席上起身，身姿婀娜，面上带着笑：“我携东方十二花神，跨过东西的界限，跨过时间的长河，祝两位天长地久。”  
凯莉交叉食指，闭上眼睛，轻声道：“就算死亡也不能将你们分开。”  
周围的一切又像墨水一般淡去。觥筹交错，众宾齐欢……这样的热闹与繁华，终于还是过去了。  
一片昏暗中，凯尔左手撑桌，右手高举巨大的镰刀，面无表情地看向我。我前进一步，慢条斯理道：“既然您感受到了我身上熟悉的气息，那您也应当知道，我死去的话，凯莉也是会死的哦。”  
“你的目的？”他凝望着我，眸中似有火焰和寒冰碰撞交融。  
我掩嘴，吃吃地笑了：“我不想再当影子，我要取代死亡女神的位置，这不是很容易就看出来了吗？东方有一句话叫关心则乱，智慧之神常在与自己妹妹相关的事情上拎不清呢。”  
巨大的镰刀当面劈下，劲风甚至斩断了我的几缕头发。但我仍然立在原地，因为我知道镰刀的尖刃将停在我的两眼之间。  
“您也知道吧，蛰伏在黑暗中的影子最能窥见本体的弱点，”我用手指拨开眼前的镰刀，面不改色道，“凯莉的弱点我已经牢牢掌握在手中，只要我稍作手脚，她便会香消玉殒。不过我好歹当了这么多年她的影子，也心有不忍，如果您能替我完成一件事，我便保她平安无虞。”  
凯尔的左手握紧了桌角，我看见有鲜血从他指缝间滴落。他是如此感性的一个人，我能轻易地找到他的弱点——他不能处在两难的境地中，譬如他不能面对爱情与亲情的抉择。从我在凯莉·欧文身后的阴影中诞生，到现在我已经完全脱离她的束缚，成为可以自由活动的影子，我花了许多年。因此，我也知道欧文兄妹——这一对从鸿蒙中一同诞生的神袛——他们之间的羁绊与情感。他咬紧牙关，低声问：“你想要什么？”  
“很简单。听闻您和阿奇博尔德感情甚笃……而我想要他的铭牌。”  
“你疯了？！”凯尔低声咆哮，“你怎么可能……你怎么敢？！”  
我歪头一笑：“‘亚瑟王’的铭牌和死亡女神的生命，这二者对您来说孰轻孰重？我能够猜到您心中天平的偏向，而您还不敢自视吗？”  
“你这是在逼我背叛我的爱人！”  
“我没有逼您背叛您的爱人，但您要在爱人和妹妹之间做出抉择。优柔寡断不是一种好品质。”  
凯尔几乎支撑不住自己的身体，他后退几步，撞在桌角上。桌上的花瓶被他撞倒在地，破碎时发出一声脆响，那枝花躺在碎裂的瓷片中，清水在地毯上蔓延开去。我蹲下身拾起碎瓷片和那枝花，有些遗憾地说：“有些东西失去了还会回来，有如这个花瓶与其中的花；但有些东西没了便是没了，就如花瓶中的水。”  
凯尔似乎被刺痛了，而后他闭上眼。良久，他睁眼，眼中已带上了决绝：“我答应你。三天后在这里见。”  
随后他摔门而去，黑色的衣袍在风中翻飞。  
三天后，我最后一次在索格达见到凯尔·欧文。彼时索格达电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱，他浑身湿透，以左手扛着巨大的镰刀破门而入。他的右臂似乎脱臼了，软软地垂在身侧，额头上那道新鲜的、狰狞的疤痕也正汩汩地向外冒着血。但这并不是最严重的伤。最严重的伤在他的胸口，那里是一个血洞，其中竟然能看见破碎的脏器。我甚至不知道他是如何在风雨交加中带着一身的伤来到此处与我接头的。  
凯尔将阿奇博尔德的铭牌抛给我，道：“记得你说的话。”而后他头也不回地离去，从此消失在了索格达的故事里。  
翌日，消息便在索格达传播开来。阿奇博尔德的爱人，他在东西方众神前拥吻的爱人，毫不留情地背叛了他，在索格达的雨夜里以一把巨大的镰刀划开他的胸膛，而后带着他的铭牌从索格达蒸发，再也寻不到踪迹。  
从此，阿奇博尔德变得冷酷而阴郁，凯尔·欧文成了他心上的一道疤和永不可触的逆鳞。所有在他面前提到凯尔·欧文的人都被他一刀封喉，他舔舐刀刃上的鲜血时甚至还带着一丝若有若无的笑。“亚瑟王”失去了他的缚兽之链，开启了他的狂暴之源。  
多年后，魔族中多了几则有关新智者的传闻。说那智者足智多谋，一人便足以成为魔君的左膀右臂。然而他不喜他人亲近，常年戴着兜帽，鲜有人见到他的真容。唯有一位婢女在伺候他更衣时窥见他后颈上的金色印记，方知这位智者原是索格达的神族，不知因何堕魔。但魔族众人又更钦佩他，只因堕魔之苦，常人难以忍受。

我睁开眼时，那只乌鸦仍在笼子中望着我。  
“你想起来了吗？”它歪着头问我，“你是谁？你为何会忘记这一切？”  
记忆如海潮般倒灌进我的脑海，我终于想起来了我是谁。我是莱汀·赛德加，死亡女神凯莉·欧文的影子。本想将她取而代之，却因力量反噬，失去记忆，沦为一个凡人。  
望着对峙中的阿奇博尔德与诺埃尔，我心中忽然泛起扭曲似的快感。所有人都被我蒙在鼓里，真正知情的人——我记起了他的名字，凯尔·欧文——已被埋葬在不知何处的荒草之下。死亡女神的位置已空悬多年，索格达有许多神都觊觎着那个位置，但是没有人敢轻举妄动。一是死亡女神无法被从真正意义上杀死，因为她掌握了世间的生死；二是诺埃尔强力的震慑，这位在索格达中声名远扬的大方士发誓他只认同凯莉·欧文这一位死亡女神。最重要的还是阿奇博尔德·德斯蒙德余威仍在。自凯莉从索格达消失后，他将一把长刀钉在死亡女神的宅邸前，并扬言任何有妄念的神都将死在这把刀下。  
阿奇博尔德只记得凯莉的兄长是他此生最重要的人，而此人的嘱托之一便是照顾好凯莉。就算他已经将那人的姓名、容貌、所作所为忘得一干二净，但每当他看到自己胸前横亘的狰狞伤疤时，他还是会感到没由来的暴戾与痛楚——这些都是我作为一个影子潜伏进他梦里时所见的。梦中的他将一切都破坏殆尽，而我还来不及对他进行讽刺与伤害，便被梦的主人扫地出门。  
不过被梦的主人扫地出门是无伤大雅的事，更让我得意的是我对凯莉·欧文造成的伤害。说来也是奇怪，当我恢复了所有记忆，我对阿奇博尔德的畏惧、对诺埃尔似有似无的爱慕、对凯莉的怜悯便消弭得一干二净。我将在深山中和阿穆尔尼生活十余年的自己与凯莉脚下的影子割裂开来，而我知道为何我能做到如此决绝。  
如果说凯尔·欧文和凯莉·欧文诞生在鸿蒙中，二人分别代表着神族的极善和极恶，那么，我就是凯莉极恶中的恶。她将自己的残忍与冷血都踩进了脚下的影子中，因此在天地运行的过程里，因果缘分也结下了一个我。我怀着最大的恶意去揣度所有人与事，因为我天生就是恶的代名词。  
后来，我发现当凯莉情绪失控时，我能脱离她的身体，自由地在索格达游走时，一个大胆的想法便逐渐出现在我的脑海中：死亡为什么还需要善？既然我承受了来自凯莉·欧文所有的恶意，为何我不能将她取而代之？于是，我开始谋划。我要取代她，成为死亡女神。我蛰伏在凯莉的脚下，尽心尽力地扮演她的影子。我观察着她，而她毫不知情。我悄无声息地记录下她的心动，她的软肋，她的软弱，等待时机成熟，将她一举击溃。我在暗中培养属于我的爪牙，阿穆尔尼是其中最有力且最忠诚的。  
凯莉和她的兄长在某些方面简直如出一辙，例如他们都会为了自己不经意犯下的过错而内疚。当我手持亚瑟王的铭牌，站在凯莉面前，笑着问她是否知道自己的兄长为何与阿奇博尔德决裂时，凯莉的反应简直与我以她的性命胁迫凯尔时一模一样。  
“你怎么敢？”她声音嘶哑，“你身为我的影子，竟然敢这样去威胁我的兄长，害得他与阿奇博尔德决裂，最终甚至——”  
“可是你的兄长心甘情愿。他为了你，可以放弃他的大好前程。”我站在她面前，毫无畏惧，“他没有告诉过你，阿奇博尔德的大半权能在他手上能发挥出什么功效吧？他本可以施展才华，让智慧的辉光照亮整个索格达，但是现在他只能龟缩在魔界，成为索格达人人唾弃的堕魔，你敢说这不是你的错吗，凯莉·欧文？”  
“我……”她急促地喘息起来，甚至说不出话。  
“倘若你早一些坦诚对待你的兄长，告诉他你其实已经接纳阿奇博尔德了，倘若你早一些发现你影子生出的叛逆心思，及早扼杀掉你的影子，倘若你从未将自己的冷血与残忍都踩进你的影子，以让自己能用温柔和优雅示人，你的兄长也断不会堕魔，从索格达的历史上被抹杀。承认吧，凯莉·欧文，一切都是你的错。你是罪魁祸首。”  
我太清楚凯莉的弱点了。和她外冷内热的兄长凯尔不同，她是一名外热内冷的神明，但正因如此，当她在乎的事物被摧毁时，受到的伤害也就越大。我不停地告诉她，向她重申她在凯尔的堕魔中犯了怎样的错误，我要让她看清楚一切的祸因是她，而非她臆想中的阿奇博尔德与我——尽管我深知这样颠倒黑白的话术在其他神明面前或许毫无用处，但对于因凯尔堕魔而长期精神衰弱的凯莉·欧文来说，已是致命的了。  
长年累月印刻在凯莉影子里的咒术正在缓缓将她的权能剥离。离我梦寐以求的成神只有一步，我只需要凯莉心甘情愿地承认她愿意将权能交予我。于是我逼近一步，蛊惑般地说：“把你所有的权能交给我，凯莉。我将取代你成为新的死亡女神，那时我会代替索格达的父神和母神赦免你的罪过，赐予你和你的兄长安眠的权利。”  
这句话是错误的，因为它唤醒了凯莉。她忽然从咒术中清醒过来，由迷茫痛苦转为清澈的双眸直视着我，轻蔑一笑，斥道：“你以为你很了不起么？索格达的父神与母神也决计不能赦免我的罪过。只有我的兄长站在我面前，告诉我我没有错时，我的罪过才会得到赦免。你不过是个影子，来自我的恶与恨，又有什么资格宽恕我？”她扑上来，用力掐住我的脖子，将我抵在墙上，目光阴狠，道：“既然如此，我们便一起下地狱吧！”  
刹那间凯莉瘦小的身躯中燃起熊熊的烈火，白光照彻索格达的夜，我徒劳无功地抓住凯莉的手，惊恐地发现自己和她的身体正在这火焰中变得透明。  
“去死吧，”她脸上带着畅快的笑，“我们一起去死啊！你和我都将被人遗忘，一起死得干干净净，痛痛快快！”  
于是我们一起从云端坠下，坠往不可知的境地。凯莉的双手死死地卡住我的脖颈，犹如一把铁钳。流火形成的箭矢穿透了她的身体，将她娇小的身躯刺穿，与我钉在一起，使我们二人鲜血淋漓。但在一片模糊中，我看见一人从天边疾行而来。他掠风乘云，翻飞的黑袍是我能记住的最后一件东西。  
我睁开眼后，便看到伏跪在我身边的阿穆尔尼。那时，快要消散的我似乎动了此生唯一的善念。我握住阿穆尔尼的手，让他离开索格达，离开我，去过平凡的生活。  
“可是，殿下，”他颤抖着，“我除了追随您之外，无处可去。”  
之后便是阿穆尔尼拼尽全力，将我从地狱门口拉了回来。而后，我顶着莱汀·赛德加的名字与阿穆尔尼在深山中隐姓埋名多年，他渴望让我早日回想起在索格达的一切，但是他也发现我越发不像凯莉脚下那个野心勃勃的影子。  
而魔族那位堕魔的智者在此时死于非命。听说他浑身被箭矢穿透，浑身上下有上千处大大小小的伤痕，鲜血填满了阵法上的沟壑。他死时，魔族的哭啸与哀鸣传遍了整个山野，连终日流浪的吟游诗人都为他谱写过一支属于堕魔的乐曲。  
我将这一切记得清清楚楚，但当我在山中偶遇一位问路的魔族时，他却疑惑地说魔族并没有这位智者大人。他们确实哀哭过，但没有谁知道为何而哭，最后只当这是某种使人记忆错乱的魔法。而吟游诗人的乐篇里也再没有与这人相关的诗章。  
现在一切记忆都重新被我掌控，我想起来这位被所有人遗忘的智者是谁了。凯尔·欧文以自己生命为代价换取了凯莉·欧文的生机，他让自己彻底消失在历史的长河中，以保全凯莉能安安稳稳地活下去。  
“我想起来了。”我挺直脊背，对笼中的乌鸦道，“你就是我当初为自己设下的那道机关，假如我忘记了自己想做的事，你便会出现在星盘上，找寻让我重获记忆的契机。当我与凯莉·欧文再相见，我的记忆便会回到身边。”  
乌鸦冷漠地嘲笑道：“你的记忆回来了，她也找到了你。你知道现在的她因何精神错乱？因为她分不清现实和梦境。她想起你的时候，就会像索命的幽魂一样去寻找你；她忘记你的时候，就会坐在炉火旁发呆。”  
“但不管怎么说，她总要想起我们之间的羁绊。”我说，前跨一步，面向那边的三人，沉声道，“凯莉，你是死亡女神吗？”  
我绝不可能击败阿奇博尔德与诺埃尔，但是我可以击溃凯莉。  
三人闻声都看向我。阿奇博尔德目光阴鸷，诺埃尔的神色十分复杂，而凯莉在发出一声尖叫后——那声音极其凄厉，模糊的音调似乎在呼唤“莱汀·赛德加”这名字——猛地向我扑来，就像多年前那样狠狠地掐住了我的脖颈，将我按在了地上。  
“你……”她喘着气，像破败的风箱，“我想起来了……我们将一起下地狱，而我说到做到。当初没能杀死你，既然你再一次来到我面前，我便要履行自己的诺言。”  
“你还记得你的兄长叫什么名字，长什么样吗，凯莉？”我用力掰开她的双手，让自己能够呼吸，“你只知道自己有位兄长，这是他与这世间仅存的联系。你们之间交融的血脉都不能阻止你忘记自己的兄长。”  
“你在说什么鬼话？我的兄长叫……我的兄长……他……”凯莉迟滞片刻，却未能如愿地吐出她想象中的答案。她痛苦地抱住头，跪在地上尖叫起来，有泪水不断从她的眼眶中涌出，但她丝毫没有察觉。一道白光将我击飞，使我重重地撞在墙上。诺埃尔将不停挣扎的凯莉紧紧拥在怀中，抚摸着她的后心。而阿奇博尔德手按长刀，神情危险地向我走来。  
“我认为，你需要给我一个解释。”他眯起眼睛，说。  
我吐出一口鲜血，忍住一阵阵的晕眩，恶毒地说：“你知道你的爱人叫什么名字吗？你知道他是怎样死的吗？你知道他的尸骨被安放在哪个地方吗？你知道为何你找了这么多年，还是没能找到他吗？”  
“因为你的爱人甘愿放弃他的生命，放弃被铭记的权利，也要救回他的妹妹。你看啊，阿奇博尔德·德斯蒙德，”在找回自己的记忆之后，我也敢直呼他的姓名了，“他死时，万箭穿心，血如泉涌，鲜血填满了阵法上的刻痕，他为他的妹妹逆天改命，而做这一切时，你猜他有没有想过你？”  
阿奇博尔德没有说话，只是握紧了他的刀。  
我擦干净嘴角的血，笑道：“阿穆尔尼尸体上的字我都认识，现在我可以一一揭示你们的身份。与乌鸦共舞的亚瑟王——哈，亚瑟王，阿奇博尔德，过去、现在、未来，你都将与乌鸦无尽共舞。你的爱人杀死你，而你在与凶手同行，未来你也将孑然一身，孤独无依！无知的梅林——可怜诺埃尔星盘算尽，却也没猜到我是影子，更没有猜到我是谁的影子！”  
暴怒中的阿奇博尔德一把揪住我的衣领，将我狠狠掼在墙上。我的血飞溅到阿奇博尔德的脸上，为他本就阴沉的面容平添了几分狠辣，使他看上去如同从地狱中爬出的修罗。他俯下身来，犹如巍峨的山峰，将阴影投在我的躯体上。  
阿奇博尔德的长刀抵在我的脖颈上，他的声音阴冷，如同黏腻的毒蛇：“我的爱人叫什么名字？”  
“你永远也不会记得他叫什么名字，”我仰视着他，恶毒地重复着，“永远也不会想起来……”  
我赌阿奇博尔德不敢杀我。世上知道凯尔·欧文叫什么名字，埋葬在何处的人只有我一个，如若我不开口，为了他的爱人，他也决计不敢杀死我。想到这里我不由得畅快地笑出声来——作为一个影子，曾经被人踩在脚下、匍匐在尘土中、承受着恶意的影子，我是多么喜欢看他们这些曾经快意的神明被握住把柄的样子。当初的欧文兄妹和现如今的阿奇博尔德，没有人能逃脱。  
“既然这样……”阿奇博尔德暗红的眸中泛起血光，刹那间我脑海中警铃大作，但我已避无可无，下一刻他手中的刀便横过我的脖颈，带起喷溅的血花。当我反应过来时，我的头颅已经被他捧在手中，我的躯体已经扑通一声倒下。  
“很久之前我便说过，”阿奇博尔德说，“我和他之间的羁绊无需置喙，尤其是你这样的杂种。”  
我嗬嗬地喘着气，能感受到的最后一样事物是阿奇博尔德的手按在我的太阳穴上。他附在我耳边，语气恶劣：“你知道吗，让死人开口，是我不为人知的能力，也是我没有赠予我爱人的权能。”  
刹那间天河倒悬，过往百年事物在我脑海中翻涌而过，最终停留在我与凯莉从索格达坠入人间的那一天。当流火凝成的箭矢将我与凯莉钉作一体时，凯尔自天边掠风踏云而来，将我们二人兜在他翻飞的黑袍之中。他发出低沉而又绝望的咆哮，而后以镰刀斩断流火的箭矢，将我抛下云端，带着凯莉来到魔族的祭坛。他在祭坛上吟诵古老的咒语，将自己当作祭品奉送给魔神，换回了凯莉·欧文将逝的生命。当他的鲜血填满法阵上的沟壑时，凯莉获得了新生，而凯尔也被永远地遗忘了，并将消失在岁月的间隙中。  
但魔神在他消失前心念一动，将他的尸体安放在极北的极寒之处，将世人有关他的记忆封印在恶孽最深重的人的梦境中，等待有缘人将他从虚无的境界中唤醒。而我是那恶孽最深重的人，是承载着来自死亡的恶意的影子，这个最佳人选也非我莫属。于是，我获得了沟通梦境的能力。阿穆尔尼在救下我后发现了这一异状，因此他严苛地禁止失去记忆的我修习法术，同时也教授我那些我曾经传与他的知识。但人力岂能挡住命运的齿轮——更何况他只是索格达最卑贱的奴隶之一。  
“呵……”我含糊地吐出一口气音。最后一刻，凝望着暗红的天幕，我见到的最后一个人是阿穆尔尼。他倒悬在房梁上，脸上是密密麻麻的黔纹。  
“大人，”他的嘴一张一合，“没能带着您逃出宿命，是我的过错。”  
“错的从来不是你，阿穆尔尼，”不知道我的声音他是否能听见，“世界的过错是我们，而不是永不开口的人。”

阿奇博尔德想起了有关他爱人的一切。他的爱人叫凯尔·欧文，拥有索格达中众人歆羡的无上智慧。他之所以迫切地想要找到他的爱人，是因为他要杀死他的爱人——当年那个雨夜过于刻骨铭心，阿奇博尔德在那个雨夜受了永远不会愈合的重伤。他的爱人轻而易举地将他的胸膛划开，而后用镰刀将他的心挑成两半。而他也在爱人身上留下了大量贯穿的伤痕，这也是他与爱人之间最后的联系。  
他从莫休斯城出发，一路向北，在极寒的极北找到了一处山洞。他的爱人沉睡在幽深的洞穴中，一枚夜明珠投下的幽光在他苍白的唇上投下波澜似的印痕。  
阿奇博尔德解下腰间的刀，将它搁置在凯尔的头颅边，而后坐在凯尔身边，垂下双眸，凝视着死者平和的面容。良久，阿奇博尔德从喉中挤出一声古怪的笑：“我们曾经约定过，将对彼此忠诚，世上只有你我能夺走对方的性命。”他伸出手去抚摸凯尔冰冷的面颊，又徐徐道：“后来你骗了我，我便发誓一定要亲手杀了你。但是……你又一次毁约了。”  
阿奇博尔德俯下身去，抵住了凯尔光洁而饱满的额头。他们面面相对，宛如一对低语中的情侣。但不同于其他情人的是，他们中一者呼出的是冷气，一者只能回报以眉睫上的严霜。但阿奇博尔德丝毫不在意，他只是痴痴地凝望着凯尔与生前无二的面容，仿佛要把自己遗忘爱人的这百余年全部补回来。  
“凯尔·欧文，”他一字一顿，极尽珍重，“我将收回我对你的所有最真诚的爱意，作为你背叛我、欺骗我、先于我死亡的惩罚。”  
“我收回我的爱、我的恨、我的一切。”  
他亲吻凯尔的发顶。他宽大的手掌曾经停留在那个地方。  
“我收回昼夜更替带来的生与死。”  
他亲吻凯尔的额头。他们曾经额头相抵，诉说爱意与忠诚。  
“我收回我的权能。”  
他亲吻凯尔的眉心。他曾经伸出一根手指，替爱人揉开眉心积累的阴郁。  
“我收回我的第三根肋骨。”  
他亲吻凯尔的眼睛。他曾经夸赞过他爱人的眼睛，说爱人的眼中盛着大海与星辰。  
“我收回我的刀鞘。”  
他亲吻凯尔的鼻梁。他曾经在无数个痴缠的夜里舔舐爱人的鼻尖。  
“我收回夜晚的群星与此间的孤月，我收回雀鸟衔来的霞光。”  
他亲吻凯尔的脸颊。如今他抚摸着爱人冰冷的脸颊，冷霜攀附在他的指间。  
“我收回自鸿蒙开辟至今的智慧，我收回……永生花此生唯一一次盛开。”  
他的吻落在凯尔的唇齿间。当初立下的誓言、爱的见证已被尽数收回，从此阿奇博尔德·德斯蒙德与凯尔·欧文再无瓜葛。阿奇博尔德用舌尖撬开了凯尔紧闭的齿关，他像一个疯子一般吻着无知无觉的凯尔，想从他的唇齿间汲取一点温度。  
阿奇博尔德感受到自己的权能聚集到爱人的唇齿间，而后汇入他的四肢百骸。阿奇博尔德听见了洞穴中呼啸的风，他所有的感官都被无限放大，上次有这样的力量还是百余年前，当他孑然一身、带着一身狂傲之气取得亚瑟王的铭牌之时。现在他拥有了原本属于自己的力量，只要他愿意，甚至能够毁天灭地。  
阿奇博尔德想起自己曾经对爱人说过的话。他说自己在拥有至高权能的同时，也体会到了什么是真正的寂寞。现下他的力量回来了，伴随着无尽的孤独，与满腔无处发泄的爱意。但他猜自己会将这份爱意隐藏起来，因为凯尔·欧文的影子正在寒冷的风中慢慢散去。世上再也不会有另一个人有能力和他一起头戴皇冠站在权利的高塔上，他也再不会轻易地将自己的权能交付出去。  
有一滴温热的水落在凯尔半透明的身躯上，阿奇博尔德眨眨眼，有些想不起来人们是如何称呼这滴水的了。  
洞穴只剩阿奇博尔德一人时，他提起了他重新获得刀鞘的长刀。当他呼出一口浊气，极北极寒之地的风雪也为之停滞。恍然间他听见虚空中的亚瑟王低沉的叹气声：“选择这顶皇冠，你会失去你的爱人，你永远不会明白。”当时他嗤之以鼻，现在他终于能报以确信的回答。  
“我明白，”阿奇博尔德说，面无表情地走出洞穴，“我什么都明白。”


End file.
